This invention relates to a part-fixing clip adapted to be interposed between two objects and used to fasten them separably to each other, and more particularly to improvements in and concerning the clip to be used for separably fastening any of various parts such as a radiator grille or a side flasher lamp cover to the body panel of an automobile.
Japanese patent application Disclosure Nos. 99435/1980 and 6906/1981, for example, suggest clips for separably fastening a radiator grille to the panel of an automobile. The former clip is substantially in the shape of an anchor. With two legs folded back aslant from the leading end of a central shank thereof, this clip is inseparably fastened to the automobile panel. With the head of any shape other than a circle formed at the other end of the central shank, the clip separably fastens the radiator grille to the automobile panel. To remove the radiator grille from the automobile panel, the central shank of the shape of a strip must be twisted. During prolonged use, the central shank is embrittled by aging. When the radiator grille is removed from the automobile panel as for inspection or repair or when it is subsequently replaced on the automobile panel, there is the possibility that the twisting given to the central shank will tear it off the rest of the clip. When the central shank is still in good shape and the force exerted to twist it is removed, the shank regains its original shape. When the radiator grille has been fastened to the automobile panel with a plurality of such clips, desired separation of this radiator grille cannot be obtained unless the central shanks of all these clips are simultaneously twisted. Thus, this separation work requires a number of workers.
The latter clip has two anchor-shaped engaging parts symmetrically formed one each at the opposite ends of a central shank with the legs thereof falling outside. The radiator grille desired to be fastened to the automobile panel is provided with a socket having formed on the inner wall thereof engaging projections capable of retaining one of the two engaging parts rotatably therein. The automobile panel is provided with an oblong hole capable of admitting the other engaging part in such a manner as to permit withdrawal of the admitted engaging part depending on the direction in which the engaging part is held with respect to the hole. Thus, desired union of the radiator grille with the automobile panel is accomplished by forcing one of the engaging parts of the clip into the socket and the other engaging part into the oblong hole. To separate the radiator grille, the clip is turned to the particular direction in which the oblong hole is allowed to release the engaging part and then the clip which is still attached to the radiator grille is removed in situ from the automobile panel. In this case, the radiator grille is required to be provided with a socket of a complicate design. Besides, while the radiator grille by nature is expanded or contracted by changes in temperature, this clip is not capable of absorbing these changes in the size of the radiator grille.